Bittersweet Love
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Lucy is now living with her dad that's still depressed over the loss of his business. Lucy decided to work in Fairy Tail where she meets friends and becomes an actress, but one day she is kidnapped by... Loki? Previously titled Kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is , of course I'm not the owner of FT.

Summary: Lucy now lives with her father who is still depressed over the loss of his business and became a drunkard. But one day Lucy is kidnapped by…. Loki?

Prolog

* * *

><p>Magnolia<p>

In the middle of the night, Lucy woke up from the sound of knocking coming from her front door. Lucy yawned and heads to the table in the middle of the room where her keys lay, wearing a simple white T-shirt and short shorts. Grabbing the keys, she heads down to the front door. "Coming dad…" she said sleepily, but the knocking didn't seize. 'Geeze dad, don't you have any patience?' Lucy thought sleepily. Lucy was in front of the door, keys in the keyhole. She was about to open the door until a certain thought came to her mind. 'Wait, why doesn't dad have his keys with him?' Lucy train of thought was interrupted as the door was forced to open. Two men walk to Lucy who was standing still from the shock. They quickly hold her hands and took out a syringe full of purple liquid and injecting the liquid to her left arm.

Lucy finally came to her senses and struggles. She stomps the two men's foot and ran away, but it was too late as all of the liquid was already injected inside her body. Lucy feels her body getting heavier and her vision starts to blur. She wobbly turns to a corner and hits a man dressed in a suit, hoping this person could help her, but fate has turned against her as the man simply carries her to what seems like a black SUV. Lucy keeps trying to get the man to let go but her body doesn't move. She was then gently laid on the SUV floor. The last thing she saw was a young man with orange hair, wearing a black suit with a loose red necktie and glasses smiling at her lovingly.

"Lo…ki…" was all that Lucy could say before she feels her world becoming dark.

"Sshh, just rest princess. Let the medicine take its effect." Lucy's world then became dark.

* * *

><p>Kitty: What's going to happen to Lucy? Why did Loki kidnap Lucy? More importantly, why am I the one asking questions?<p>

Loki: More importantly, why is it so short? I want to spend more time with my princess

Kitty: Shut up, this is just the prolog, the first chapter will be longer than this.

Loki: And why didn't you upload a new chapter for school days?

Kitty: ... I don't have any idea on how I could break your friendship with Natsu and Gray even though it has been months.

Loki: ... You are hopeless


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry everyone, but this is not a chapter. I'm so sorry for not being able to update for these past few months even though it was in the holidays. Apparently my brothers have returned home and won't stop hogging the computer to themselves, and there's only one computer… the one I usually use to type my ideas for the stories. I was really hoping to start writing since I have the story in my head but I can't since I have so much homework and I come home late at night also after a day full of carrying heavy books and having courses. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience that I'm causing to everyone; I'm trying to get my stories done in the weekends and maybe post around…. 20th of august


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, if I did, then Loki and Lucy would definitely be canon.

Warning: may have bad spelling and grammar

Hey guys, so sorry about not posting fics for quite some time. *Bows down and begs for mercy* I just finished my exams and feel crushed from how hard I failed biology. As I had some time, I figured I'd at least post a chapter for everyone. I'll be working on the other fics and maybe rewrite the chapters from School Days starting from Chapter 3 since someone said it was kinda too fast. Well, hope you like this one. Please don't kill me.

In this story, all the characters are human. Some magic may appear in forms of potions later on.

* * *

><p>Magnolia (morning)<p>

-Loki's POV-

I sit next to her, watching her sleep after I lay her down on my bed. I know what I am doing right now could get me into jail and is the stupidest thing I have ever done but this is the only way so she could take me seriously. Sometimes I wonder… why her? I know that I could get any girl I want. And most importantly, how did it led to this?(A/N: just so you guys know, I'm gonna start on how Loki and Lucy both met and then how it led to this so just enjoy the story, sorry if it's confusing).

~2 years ago~

Lucy Heartphilia, daughter of the ex-owner of the Heartphilia group was standing in front of Fairy Tail, the biggest company in the entertainment industry. Ever since her father went bankrupt, she knew she was the one who has to earn a living for both her father and herself since her father is still sulking about the loss of his business. With the little money Lucy had saved ever since she was little, she had finally found herself a home. Her mind drifts back to her father, even though the man had been such a jerk, Lucy couldn't find it in her heart to leave her father. Her father just sits around her house drinking and demanding money from her. Lucy's eyes then begin to focus again, staring at the huge building in front of her.

Lucy is currently wearing a short blue skirt and a sleeveless white blouse. She is determined to enter the entertainment industry even before her family went bankrupt and now she can fulfill it using her own skills, not with money. Lucy then hastily walks in the building and to the receptionist. "Um, hello?" Lucy greets shyly to the girl sitting in front of her who was busy writing something. The blue-haired girl then looks up from her work and smiles back warmly. "Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail, how may I help you? I'm Levy McGarden ."

"Um, I'm Lucy and I was wondering if I could get a job in here."

"Of course, what department are you going to focus on?"

"Um excuse me?"

"I mean what types of job are you most interested in and specialized in? There's singing, music, acting and talents department. If you are a newbie you can get lessons for it but you have to pay for it."

"Hmm, I'm interested in acting. By the way, how much is the price for those lessons?"

"The price can be around 30.000-3.000.000 jewels."

"THAT'S EXPENSIVE!"

"Yeah, but it's your choice though. Ah, I'm sorry. I was holding you off for some time. Umm... wait, I'll get a form for you to fill in. There's an audition next month that you can enter it starts at 3 pm, so don't be late. The company only accepts three people each year, so… good luck."

"Ah, thanks" Lucy said while taking the form.

Lucy was about to walk away but accidentally knocks over someone on her way.

"Ow!" both girls shouted.

Both girls fell to the ground. Lucy was about to apologize to the person when she was struck with her appearance. She was beautiful, having shoulder-length black hair along with gold and brown colored eyes. The girl was wearing a black choker around her neck, a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull in the middle with a red and black checkered skirt. Her socks also matches her skirt, which consists of red and black horizontal striped socks which goes up to her knees and a pair of fashionable black buckled flat boots. The girl stands up and says "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

That was when Lucy snaps out of her trance and stutters back "Eh, yeah, ehh, wait, No! I should be the one apologizing to you. I'm sorry."

"Same here, good luck with the audition next month, I'll be expecting you newbie." The girl says while walking farther away into the building.

Lucy just stares at the girl's back until she realizes something. _Wait a minute, how did she know I was going to enter the audition?_

-Time Skip, the next month at 3 pm-

Lucy nervously walks in front of Fairy Tail's lobby while clutching her form tightly like it was going to save her dear life. _Oh god, can I even get pass through the preliminaries? What if I made a fool of myself! Calm yourself Lucy, you're sexy so have confidence in yourself, they'll definitely-. _Lucy's thoughts then stops when she enters the lobby._ Strange, there's hardly anyone here. Don't tell me… I GOT THE TIME WRONG? _Lucy thought while walking to the receptionist to confirm the audition date. "Excuse me Levi, when's the audition again?" Lucy asks nervously.

Levi slowly faces Lucy with a smile and replies "It's today silly! Just give me your form and I'll give you your number." Levy then points to her left side. "After that, you can just wait over there."

After giving her form and taken her number, Lucy looks to the left only to find a white-haired girl wearing a simple pink dress holding a microphone in one hand in front of a big door.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman for the audition to enter Fairy Tail! Please return the forms and get your numbers from the receptionist. Before I forget, my name's Mirajane and I'll be calling your numbers, so stay put and wait for your turn! As we wait for all the forms to be collected, I will now introduce the judges! First up from the music department, Laxus Dreyar along with his partner from the singing department, Ellen Lieberg! The-"

"Enough Mira! I'm tired of waiting so let's get this fucking over with!" yelled a blonde haired man to the excited white haired girl. Lucy assumes the blonde's name is Laxus since he looks … hard core? The man was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. On his ears was a pair of headphones that had spikes. His blonde hair was slicked back so it points backwards although some of his hair falls down to his forehead. Another thing that Lucy noted that he has a lightning shaped scar on his right eye and the fact that he was quite muscular.

The girl – Mira faces the man and simply pouts "Fine, I'll start calling for the numbers now since it looks like everyone is here." She then turns to the whole crowd and calls "Numbers 1-20 please come in."

Lucy then eyes her number and could only think of one thing. _Oh great, I'm lucky number 7. _Adjusting her hand bag, Lucy then marches towards the door. Inside the room, Lucy observes the new environment. It was really spacious really, with the stage and all. A few chairs were placed in front of the judges, a table separating the judges and the other people.

"Ehem, now that all of you are here, let's start by introducing ourselves first." Says the girl that Lucy recognized was the girl she knocked into last month. She was wearing a white T-shirt that shows her curves. Her lower half cannot be seen as they were covered behind the covers of the table. "The name's Ellen and I'll be your judge in singing. The guy to my left is Laxus, music department, and the other guy beside me is Cain and he'll be your acting judge. Erza will be judging those who wish to enter the talents department. Now that we're all done, show us what you can do."

The man with mocha-colored skin turns to Ellen with a smile plastered on his face. He was only wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and a pair of black slacks. "Ellen darling, you forgot our director, Makarov." He says while his smile gradually turns into a seductive smirk.

To which Ellen replied with a thick British accent "Don't even try to chat me up, arsehole! The gaffer's not here so shut the bloody hell up."

"Aww… You're still cute even when you're like that Ellen. Those slangs you just said were… very sexy."

"Just shut the fuck up both of you two, I don't even get what you said girly but I wanna get this over with. So start with what ya got girls."

"Although I don't agree with Laxus' wording, he has a point." Erza says while glaring at the three of them, telling them to behave themselves.

"Fine! As long as he- GAH! STOP TOUCHING ME ALREADY!"

At this point, Erza's patience was already running thin and she finally slams her fist down on the desk. "Enough of this! Cain, if you keep harassing her, Ellen and I are gonna switch places."

"Fine mother, I'll behave."

"Dammit, and I thought I could finally switch places with someone."

And so, one heck of an audition is going to start.

-6 hours later-

"Alright, this year we are going to accept Lucy. Thank you for auditioning, we hope forward to meet you again next year when you have improved your skills." Erza says out loud. On Erza's right, Laxus' face really showed how pissed he was. He was tired and his patience was low, dangerously low. The freaking audition lasted a few hours later… scratch that, it lasted five hours longer than it was supposed to be and there were only twenty people that applied for the audition. How the hell did that happen? Well, those two just had to talk for most of the time. God, did Laxus really want to strangle those two. Instead, Laxus just walks away, intending to go home.

Meanwhile… Lucy and Ellen were happily chatting with each other. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. I already knew that you were going to make it. You got lots of potential." Ellen happily chirps while smiling happily. "Thank you…" was all Lucy could say while fidgeting with her skirt. It was apparent that Lucy was nervous. Heck! Who won't get nervous when a non-celebrity like her is talking to the best singer in the nation?

"Right, since you're officially a member of Fairy Tail, you're going to need your tattoo. Where do you want it to be?" Ellen asks while taking out of what seems to be an overlarge stamp out of a drawer from a desk near them. "Um… right here?" Lucy says while extending her right hand. Ellen quickly stamps the back of her hand and then puts the stamp back inside the drawer before locking it. "Right, so introduction again, my name is Ellen Lieberg. You can call me Ellen."

Then came a new voice "Sis, you're still here?" both girls immediately turns to where the voice originated from. The boy has a slim figure with spiky orange hair and azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame covering his eyes. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, a pair of black khakis and black sneakers. Beside him were to beautiful women. "Loki, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" was Ellen's reply. Lucy didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, her mind could only think of one thing, Loki. _Loki as in Loki the hot supermodel that ranked 1__st__ in 'the celebrity you want as a boyfriend'? And he's Ellen's brother? _Lucy then looks at Loki before drowning in her thoughts again. _I admit he's hot, but I don't think he's my type of guy. _Without realizing, Lucy got her little notebook out and flips through the pages until Loki's picture showed. Lucy gets her pen out and makes a big X on Loki's picture. Unbeknownst to her, Ellen and Loki are watching her. Seeing the big X and the title on top of the page led Ellen bursting out laughing. "I can't believe it! Loki is not your ideal boyfriend? This is sooo rich!" Lucy then abruptly stops what she was doing, within seconds her face was in a deep shade of red and finally runs away from the building. "Oooohhh… seems like you got yourself a challenge Loki." Ellen happily announces while smirking at Loki's stunned face.

* * *

><p>Kitty: for those of you who had some trouble with the British slangs, here are the meanings. Lately I really like looking for British slangs. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'm hoping to finish all my fics by the end of graduation since I don't think I can make more in the next grade. Well, that's my plan anyway but I'm not completely sure about it. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes I made.<p>

Chat up – flirt

So basically Ellen is saying "Don't even try to flirt with me"

Gaffer – boss

Arse - ass


End file.
